Data regarding people's habits, movements, and patterns can be invaluable in the business world. Such data is constantly being collected and developed. This data can be collected using devices as simple as a counter coupled to a turnstile. While such data is limited to simply the count of people walking through a particular point, even this data is not without value. For example, it can be used to identify trends in attendance over time or for particular days in a week. This data may also be used to influence many aspects of a business. For example, if one were to look at metrics in buying, this information could be accounted for in such things as hiring and ordering.
At the forefront of generating this data is detecting people. This data is only as good as the method used to determine the presence and/or absence of people.